Las noches perturbadas
by BellaRukia
Summary: Orihime lo atrapó. Ulquiorra se intrigó por ella, una y otra vez, hasta que nunca más él pudo resistir los tormentos sentimentales de la humana que terminó por corromperlo.


_Qué raro se siente publicar después de tanto tiempo. Es como hablar con alguien a quien no se ve hace mucho D:_

_Bueno, vengo con un UlquiHime. Ya había tratado el UlquiHime en Cuidados sustitutos así que la introspección me resultó familiar, sobre todo porque abordo el UlquiHime desde la persona de Ulquiorra, donde me parece que el motor es más fuerte. La verdad es que no me es muy grato volver al ruedo —como quien dice— con un fic rosa, pero tengo la necesidad de publicarlo porque al escribirlo me ayudó a descargar tensión en un momento difícil para mí; fue mi escape._

_No es demasiado profundo, ni tan romántico. También advierto el constante péndulo entre los tiempos verbales, la redacción puede parecer enrevesada e intrincada, pero quise jugar con esa falta de respeto sintáctica y fue una experiencia bastante vertiginosa.  
_

_No los aburro más, espero que les guste y se agradecen los comentarios. :)  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

Su forma de verla era abismalmente metafísica. Para Ulquiorra, tan inexpresivo, tan áspero, era inevitable no mirar a Orihime sin sentir un pequeño quiebre dentro de él, que coincidía con el momento en que centraba su atención en la figura de la humana cautiva. Lozanos los ojos de Orihime, duro el semblante, trémulos los labios. Y una oleada tan insignificante de angustia que impacientaba el temperamento imperturbable del Arrancar.

"_¿__Corazón? "_

Se oye pensando, más de una vez en el día.

"_Qué ridículo."_

Culmina concluyendo. Pero entonces vuelve a encontrarla en la celda, fascinante, minutos después de que ella terminara de pensar en Ichigo, como siempre, ¡como siempre!, con la cara hundida en las manos de princesa. Y Ulquiorra debe admitir que ya no es el mismo, que ella lo atraviesa (sin compasión), que ella lo corrompe tan cruelmente, que ella lo destruye por completo hasta no dejar nada de él con el solo pestañear de sus lacrimosos ojos arrojado hacia la presencia del Espada.

"_Extraña mujer."_

Pude discriminar al cabo de largos segundos.

No obstante, es ineludible. Nadie le mandó poner los ojos en la muchacha. _"En el mundo de ella irías preso"_ le advirtió una voz a Ulquiorra por la espalda mientras éste recorría un pasillo del edificio, fatalmente desinteresado por el locutor de las anteriores palabras que, por fortuna, quedaron perdidas detrás, muy detrás.

"_¿Pero cómo puede ser? Pero Aizen-sama nos necesita, pero el shinigami y sus amigos llegarán cualquier día, y hay que prepararse para luchar, hay que proteger Las Noches, y Aizen-sama confía en nosotros, y Yammy no para de comer, maldito monstruo famélico, y esa mujer que se llama Lolly, casi desnuda, me da asco, como Grimmjo__w cuando habla de cualquier mujer, como Nnoitra cuando habla de Nelliel…"_

Entonces no se da cuenta de que otra vez se encuentra frente a la puerta. Debe abrirla, debe entrar, debe ver a Orihime y la ve, otra vez, más allá del rostro inmaduro, más allá del contorno precioso de su cuerpo, más allá de los insultos y de los enojos, de las quejas y de las insoportables lágrimas de quince años.

—Deja de mirarme de esa manera tan hostil por favor. No te he hecho nada.

Es valiente, lo desafía, hay una leve ponderación de seguridad y de convicción en la voz frágil. Incluso es graciosa, ni siquiera sus ademanes cuajan con la actitud. No tiene miedo pero tampoco determinación.

Era fácil de dominar, y mucho más cuando reclusa entre cuatro paredes, Ulquiorra lograba hacerla descender hacia la debilidad mental, aunque fuera durante unos pocos minutos en los que ella se azoraba y gritaba, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que sus seres queridos estarían bien, de que sus amigos no irían a buscarla y no resultarían heridos. Orihime era tenaz, nunca se callaba, era incesante como un tren bala que hace estruendo por donde pasa, sin pausas; sus palabras eran acusantes y su tono de voz era llamativamente melódico. Qué interesante era, pero era horriblemente humana, interminablemente sentimental, era tan charlatana. Hablaba de la personalidad, del temperamento, del amor, de las emociones, del corazón, de la amistad, del corazón, de la imaginación, del corazón, de los sueños, de las flores y otra vez del corazón, y otra vez del amor, y el corazón, y el corazón…

"¡_Qué carajos!"_

Sale de la celda aturdido, confundido, herido psíquicamente durante una breve fracción de tiempo, profundamente embotado, hasta que sumido en su magnífico silencio de inquietante e incómoda soledad, llega un puente. Mira el cielo azul, mira el techo que es el cielo azul, toma aire, limpia sus pulmones, olvida esa vocecita de _"corazón, corazón, corazón"_ y vuelve a ser él: taciturno, invisible, apático, deprimente.

—Esto es Las Noches, maldita sea.

Se avergüenza y aparece en el comedor bebiendo agua. Nnoitra le ofrece sake, anda, los días de jolgorio están contados, no, gracias, con agua estoy bien.

—¿Ya la domesticaste?

—No suelo ver a todo mundo como bestias al igual que tú.

—Entonces ya te encariñaste con la mascota eh.

Ulquiorra no le responde porque está seguro de que explicarle algo a Nnoitra es como esperar que un sapo lo entienda. Es bárbaro, bruto. Y cuando Ulquiorra se adentra en esos simples juicios comienzan los planteamientos intrincados, porque presiente que el carácter tiene un límite de aceptabilidad. Antes creía que todo lo que todos hacían era lo normal, lo debido, lo irrefutable, pero entonces no había Orihime en su vida, y por consiguiente no existían incógnitas acerca de la emoción, de la amistad, del bien y el mal, de lo aprobado y lo vulgar. Parecía haber un límite ahora entre una cosa y la otra, o al menos debía existir un punto reconocible y delator donde estas controversias rozaran y se descubrieran… Había que sondear ese asunto.

"_Ilumínate."_

Le decía Szlayel Aporro, y Ulquiorra lo tomaba en cuenta.

El sondeo nunca era posible, el resultado tras el intento de dilucidar o resolver cualquier asunto que requiriese un cuidadoso análisis reflexivo era adentrarse en la celda de Orihime con cara de vengo a ver que esté todo en orden y, traicionándose a sí mismo, se acomodaba en el sillón. Ofuscado, entorpecido, la observa, la examina, la estudia con esos ojos duros que la muerden, la huelen, la lamen y la asustan todo el tiempo y cada vez que ella se siente malignamente intimidada por ese hombre pálido y lóbrego. Él se convence a sí mismo de que no está haciendo nada extracurricular, pues su deber es celarla, nadie le dijo que no podía entrar en la celda cuando él quisiese y cuantas veces quisiese. Luchaba contra sí mismo para no querer verla, pero quería porque siempre, pero siempre se encontraba junto a ella y la veía, metafísicamente, la buscaba en la penumbra de la habitación angustiosa, la atravesaba con la verde mirada, sus pensamientos blancos la alcanzaban, sus manos frías peinaban el cabello cobrizo, un dedo caía en el cuello de ella, y de repente buscaba un botón, o un cierre, o un lazo, y toda la existencia de él se convertía en deseo, toda su voluntad se volvía lujuria, tierna lujuria, que continuaba con un extraño ritual de desnudez, de besos en la boca y en los pequeños hombros, de aliento húmedo, de olor a arena y a esa guardada virginidad.

Allí la tenía Ulquiorra: en sus brazos; atosigándola, inquisitivo y petulante, malogrando que ella escapase y se encarase a la luna que estaba más allá de los barrotes, buscando un poco de luz en la habitación, humillando al hombre que la quiere ultrajar sin querer. Ulquiorra se pone de pie y cuando está a punto de enfrentarla, la ve metafísicamente y ya basta con estas estupideces, qué tonta humana, que no perderé más tiempo fabulando cosas que ni yo comprendo, que el ritual, que las lágrimas, que las dudas, pero qué inútil imaginación de Arrancar.

La ve. El rostro de él no deja de ser mordaz. El rostro de Orihime sigue siendo doloso.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que tus amigos te rescatarán? —las palabras de Ulquiorra entran en el silencio una tras otra, llenando la celda de impaciencia y oculta agonía.

—Lo siento… en mi corazón —se declara Orihime, con tristeza y esperanza.

Los ojos vacíos de Ulquiorra contemplan a Orihime vagamente. De pronto él le da la espalda y el hombre ya no está más en la habitación. Un leve sonido que avisa que la puerta de la celda se ha cerrado, comienza a dibujar lágrimas en las mejillas de Orihime, cautiva, a la vez que Ulquiorra ríe, silenciosamente, por los pasillos del palacio.

"_Qué ridículo."_

* * *

_Por favor, sincerense, todos buscamos mejorar y esto se empieza por reconocer los errores. Cual sea el error que juzguen remarcable, informenmelo por favor. Es necesario y se los agradeceré. Mis disculpas si se descubre infidelidad sobre los personajes, no fue intencional._

_Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
